


Shut up, and dance with me!

by davidelizabeth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Mild Swearing, Vague N-B Ferdinand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidelizabeth/pseuds/davidelizabeth
Summary: Peals of laughter surrounded them, as the world seemed to focus on them, and their happiness as it radiated outwards. They both seemed to glow, Ferdinand like the sun, shining outwards, and Hubert like the moon, capturing and reflecting the light gifted to him by his partner in all things.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 24





	Shut up, and dance with me!

**Author's Note:**

> this was my fic for the ferdiebert zine that sorta self destructed! Idk if it’s ever gonna be finished but we got the go ahead to post our pieces anyways

With an ungodly shriek, Ferdinand throws the twelfth shirt in the past hour in the general direction of his closet. Lorenz lounges in one of the plush chairs next to his bed, watching the scene with an amused grin. They’ve been trying to find him something to wear for two hours now. Yet Ferdinand has still not decided on what to wear. This is a very familiar song and dance to both of them. Nevertheless, usually, Lorenz is the one throwing things around, and panicking like the world was ending.

It was endlessly amusing to Lorenz, as he struggled to reign in his friends’ panic so that they could work together to get him ready. It only took half an hour, and way too many suppressed snorts as he refused to listen to reason. Ferdinand was offended from his place of pride, laying down in the middle of his wreck of a closet.

“Lorenz! Stop laughing at me! This is a betrayal of the highest order! I will get my revenge when you least expect it!” he called from the floor, throwing his hands up in the mockery of his usual hand gestures. He receives his response from Lorenz in the form of a loud snort and a thump.

“It’s simply not my fault you’re running around like a headless goose and ignoring my gracious advice. If you’re going to continue being a fool, I will continue taking my amusement from your suffering.” He snorts from his new graceful and poised position on the floor next to the chair he was lounging in.

Picking himself up from the floor, Lorenz carefully picks his way through the mess of clothes and starts looking through the untouched portion of the closet. He hums and slightly sways as he re-folds clothes and puts them back, trying to find the perfect outfit for his friend, like Ferdinand had done for himself so many times before. It doesn’t take too long to find a beautiful outfit that would look beautiful on his friend.

“I’ve found something you’ll look absolutely delicious in! Hubert will think you look ravishing.” He says, and smiles as Ferdinand almost launches himself off the floor and barely manages to avoid slipping on the mounds of clothes he had been lounging in.

Ferdinand’s face dropped as soon as he saw what Lorenz was holding. He had tried to hide a few things from Lorenz, but obviously, his friend was better at finding then he was hiding. Lorenz carefully raised an eyebrow at his friend, “What’s wrong with what I’m holding? I know you’ve had some trouble with this before, with your father and everything that happened, but I thought we worked through that.”

Lorenz grasped Ferdinand’s hand, pulled him over to the lavish and wonderfully decoratedvanity, as was expected of Ferdinand’s personality. Ferdinand took a deep breath, he had hoped that this wouldn’t happen, but now that it was he knew he should talk about it.

“I’m worried about wearing all my nice things. There’s been a heavyweight on my mind lately. Hubert has been one of the best things to come to me in a long while. All I can think about is him reacting like my father did and losing him before we could even really get started. I’m just scared and thought if I just ignored it and didn’t think about it, it would go away!” He vented, squeezing Lorenz’s hands.

Lorenz pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back as he continued to talk about his worries, concerns, and his fears. It was easy to steel himself as Ferdinand continued to speak. He promised himself that if Hubert made a single wrong move during his date, he would castrate him with a rusty, broken spoon.

Pulling Ferdinand, he shoved him towards the bathroom, telling him to shower, and that he would fix everything, and he wouldn’t have to worry about a single thing. He knew that Ferdinand deserves someone who will just accept who he is, without a single second of hesitation. 

“Trust me okay? You can do this, I may not like Hubert, but I respect him. He’s not the type of person to cling to the archaic beliefs of our parents and their parents. I will not allow you to be chained by your hesitation. You have pulled me out of every hole I’ve ever dug myself into, and I’m always going to repay that kindness.” He quietly told him, while he dug his hands into his friend’s hair, and began to form an intricate braid that beautifully framed his friend's face.

Ferdinand’s lip trembled, as Lorenz kept speaking, “You are beautiful, you are worth it. If he doesn’t treat you right, if he doesn’t love you right, you leave! You leave immediately, you are worth more than everything in this world.” And with that last sentence, he pressed a kiss to Ferdinand’s forehead, and shoved the clothes into his hand, “Now get dressed and go wow your man!”

With that, a whirlwind of activity was born. Ferdinand was slamming products around in the bathroom, as Lorenz carefully folded the giant pile of clothes that had been haphazardly spread around the room. They were both humming to themselves, the sound quietly bouncing between the bathroom and the bedroom, as they hummed a simple melody back and forth.

Soon, they were both finished, Lorenz lounging on the bed, as he waited for Ferdinand to burst out of the bathroom like the drama queen that he was.

With a loud bang, the door was thrown fully open, and he walked out. Lorenz rolled his eyes and looked his friend up and down. The frilled white blouse, paired with the flowy, full-length black skirt with a series of marigolds decorating the hem, made him look ethereal.

“You look divine, how could he ever take his eyes off of you, I would never know.” Clasping his friends’ hand, he pulled him into a close hug, “Now it’s time for your date, my darling, go sweep your boy off his feet!”

As if summoned by Lorenz’ words, there were three sharp knocks on the front door of his apartment. Ferdinand froze on the spot. And Lorenz rolled his eyes sharply, “I swear sometimes you’re a horse with short legs! Absolutely useless sometimes.” He strode towards the front door, and opened it, locking eyes with a wonderfully dressed Hubert.

Rising onto the tips of his toes, he leaned towards Hubert’s ear. He whispered, “If you hurt him, you will never see me coming,” then turned around and blew a kiss towards Ferdinand before striding off into the depths of the hallway.

Ferdinand looked at Hubert, and blushed, realising just how nicely his date was dressed. He looked towards his boots and avoided eye contact as Hubert ran his eyes up and down him.

“My, you are simply a treat tonight aren’t you, my love,” he said, stepping forward and picking up Ferdinand’s slack hand from where it rested by his side, gently pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Shall we go, I have a lovely night planned for us, unless you would rather stay in tonight?”

Quickly shaking his head, he grabbed his keys, and followed Hubert out the door, locking it behind them. “I apologise for my lack of greeting, I was simply incredibly flustered, and couldn’t think of a single thing to say. I must admit you do look lovely tonight. Not that you don’t always look lovely!” he quickly backtracked, flustering himself even more.

Hubert chuckled, never letting go of the hand he had managed to grasp within his own, tugging along his date. “I would never hold my beauty, rendering you speechless against you my love, I hope you enjoy the date that I have planned for us tonight. It is rather quiet, compared to what we usually do,” Hubert said softly, opening the passenger car door for Ferdinand.

Getting into the car, he quickly rearranged his skirt to sit more comfortably in the car, as Hubert walked to the other side and quickly got in. The car ride passed with idle chit chat, asking each other how their day was, and talking about how much they missed each other. It was a comfortable, friendly conversation that steered clear from any possible dangerous subjects. Those usually came as the night wore on, and they grew increasingly drunk in each other's company.

It was so easy to be in his presence. However, their relationship had started in the incredibly rocky territory, they had both grown to understand and respect each other as people. They had both overcome so much since they’d met, both growing in amazing and awe-inspiring ways. Hubert had always been so steady, and influential, Ferdinand had always admired him, but now he loved him with his whole heart.

Without realising, he had been staring for the last few minutes at Hubert, zoned out and thinking about how pretty he was, and how much he adored him. Hearing Hubert chuckle, he was shocked back to himself, and flushed a deep red, turning his head away quickly, but not quick enough. Hubert cradled his head in his hands and pulled Ferdinand in for a chaste, quick kiss. Pulling away, Hubert’s hands dropped down, smiling at Ferdinand, who had been stunned to silence.

Ferdinand quickly came back to himself, as Hubert quietly exited the car, grabbing something out of the boot. At the same time, he took a second to gather himself after the chaste, but fantastic kiss. Before he could even open the door himself, his partner was there, opening the door for him, and helping him out of the car, never dropping his hand from where he had grabbed it.

Looking around where he had been brought to, his heart grew several sizes in his chest. It was at the edge of a quiet park, one he had often visited when he was younger, a place that held so many memories. It was a big park, with a huge willow tree bordering one of the sides of the park. The park had a slightly worn feeling to it, like coming home. The swings creaked as they were jostled by the light breeze, coming together with the sound of the other play equipment to compose a hauntingly familiar melody.

“Just give me a few minutes to set up? I know it’s not as luxurious as the other dates we’ve been on, but I thought you might enjoy something more personal. It may seem childish, but I wanted you to know that I do listen to you when you tell me things about yourself.” Hubert said, with a slight blush, as he began unpacking the supplies he had stashed away in his basket.

“I know you listen to me, but this is something else,” he said, as he walked towards the swings, sitting down on the left one, and beginning to swing back and forth. “I didn’t even realise I’d talked so much about this place, it’s been so long since I’ve been here.”

Gazing at Hubert, he hoped that the other could see just how much love was in his gaze. Hubert had been busy setting up. A soft-looking picnic blanket had been laid out, spotted with tea light candles, some finger food, and a Bluetooth speaker. Seeing the speaker, he had an idea, immediately pulling out his phone, and connecting to the speaker all the while trying to be sneaky.

Tucking away his phone in one of his pockets, he skipped over to Hubert. Tugging him away from his work as the soft music began to play over the speaker, “Dance with me darling, you’ve put in so much hard work, I want you to relax.” Hubert raised an eyebrow, starting to object that he wasn’t finished before Ferdinand cut him off quickly. “Oh, shut up and dance with me, you fool!”

A second passed before Hubert sighed, obviously defeated by the mastermind in front of him. He allowed himself to be tugged a few paces away from the picnic blanket, folding Ferdinand into his arms. Before laying his hands on his waist, pulling him into an extremely loose approximation of a waltz.

As they swayed, Ferdinand grinned, before throwing both of them into a faster dance, twirling them away. Hubert caught on to his game immediately, and before Ferdinand could get comfortable, changed the dance once again. This time into something much showier, twirling Ferdinand out and away from himself, before tugging him back in.

Peals of laughter surrounded them, as the world seemed to focus on them, and their happiness as it radiated outwards. They both seemed to glow, Ferdinand like the sun, shining outwards, and Hubert like the moon, capturing and reflecting the light gifted to him by his partner in all things.

Time passed slowly, like syrup as they danced underneath the fading sun. As the moon began his slow ascent up the sky, taking its place as the focus of the sky, taking as the sun started to give. It wasn’t long before one of them made a mistake, neither of them sure which made it, as they tumbled into the grass with a shout, and quickly followed by laughter.

Ferdinand took the initiative and moved to straddle Hubert, before leaning down and kissing him with all the emotion he could muster. Pouring his love, his pain, his admiration, and adoration, into the kiss, threading his fingers into the short black hair he had come to love so much. Hubert responding in kind, both of them getting lost in the passionate, and loving kiss.

  
  



End file.
